Vampire and Guyver the real monster is man
by SsjHades
Summary: Tsukune is given the powers of the guyver and has been sent to a school for Yokai by accident and now his depression and fear cause the guyver to act up making Tsukune have to balance school life, love life and the out of control monster that dwells under his skin all while an evil corporation is developing monsters to find Yōkai Academy and retrieve the guyver
1. Chapter 1 destiny is cruel

This story has Rosario + vampire characters but only the guyver unit is present no character except for maybe some Zoanoide depends on how the story flows

 **disclaimer I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Guyver Bioboosted armour**

now let's begin without waiting time

* * *

At the top of a large skyscraper as the moon hangs high in the sky we see a white haired man in a black suit looking out the window of what looks a pent house sweet having a disappointed look in his purple eyes as two men in odd military uniforms stand behind him looking incredibly nervous

the disappointed man speaks "So your telling me that you the specially train, specially bread beasts lost the device to a simple scientist and after said scientist escape the both of you, you decided to come to me not giving me the only thing I've wanted more than ruling over there's weak insects we call food but instead begging for forgiveness I'm i right"

the taller of the two men in uniform said "umm pretty much boss but the scientist wasn't a normal human she was like us but she didn't transform" then the smaller man pleaded "if you had place more guards this we could have avoided this..." the man fell silent as a dark evil aura came of the older man that was called boss by the two men in uniform. Suddenly the men fell to the ground begging for there lives "p-please boss I'm sorry I didn't mean. It w-was my fault not yours we-we wasn't taking the job seriously..." suddenly the smaller mans head erupted in a fountain of blood the other man in a uniform jumped back out of fear.

the now angered boss looked at the taller man and spoke in a calm yet aggressive tone "YOU gather a team from the special division I want the unit in my hands this time tomorrow understand me if not let me reiterate in a way your brutish mind can comprehend bring what you lost to me or you'll be joining you friend in helping paint my walls red know LEAVE!" the boss turned facing the window again as the tall uniform man ran out the door covered in his friends gray mater. The boss staring in to the city with eyes a blaze with anger he spoke calmly "Fucking idiots" as the words left his mouth the large pent house window shattered allowing the wind to violently enter the room but the man stood still his heir and suit not moving the slittiest bit as even the wind fear to go agenst this man.

* * *

the dark night airs silents was broken by foot steps in the dictence as a woman with long black hair and a lab coat holding a briefcase to her chest as she ran for her life. She slowed at a bus stop she saw a young boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in a school uniform sat at the bus stop after looking around nervously sat next to the boy waiting for the bus. She began to catch her breath inhaling and exhaling rapidly the boy looked at her and asked " are you alright miss you don't look so good" she replied with "d-don't worry about me I'm fine just a bit of a late night jog"

as the boy asked question seeing if the women was really alright she heard footsteps coming from one of the back alleys she paused and shouted "WHAT THAT OVER THERE!?" The boy tended to look then with a quick movement she replaced the books in the boys bag with the contence of the briefcase then immediate got up and ran as fast as she could to get away from that area 10 minuets later she was in a park surrounded by armed men in odd military uniforms

one of the armed men spoke "give us the briefcase and we'll let you go" she new it was a lie theses men would killer no matter what so she replied with "GO TO HELL YOU FILTHY BASTERD" the man sighed and quickly said "it doesn't matter the case is bulletproof shoot her!" Suddenly the park lit up with gun fire. As the women then began to transform to defend her self from the attack once the gun fire had stoped the men looked at the women puzzled by her new form she stood far bulkier than any man could dream with a thick exoskeleton like exterior she is what is know as a orc.

the men pulled back a bit whan the head of the group a tall man from the penthouse walked out in front of the orc women still holding the briefcase he spoke "I had no idea you were a Zoanoid good thing I came these guy wouldn't be able to handle you" the women snarled and shouted "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ONE OF THOSE... THINGS IM A ORC YOU BASTERD!" The man laughed as he took his helmet off and undid his military shirt he then began to swell violently his body bursting at the seams he grew matching the orc in size but he was covered in splotches of brown hair that resembles porcupine spikes, his face looking like a cross between a rat and lizard, his tail had four large spikes on the tip, his arms had noticeable shell like growths on his arms and two spikes coming out of said shells once he finished changing he spoke with a gargling and monsters voice **"I cant wait to make you scream"** he ran at the female orc colliding with the Yokai the Zoanoide grabed female orc wrapping his arms around her lifting her up above his head and tried to throw her but she used her free arm to punch the Zoanoid repeatedly in the head till he dropped her after recovering the female orc ran at the Zoanoide ramming him through multiple trees she felt a sharp pain in her back the Zoanoid Had stabbed her with his right arm spike. the Zoanoide Then place his feet on the ground using his left arm to continuously hit the head or the orc as the man made monster grappled with the female Yokai till they both backed up the Zoanoid was about 3 metates away the female orc then leaped up into the air trying lead a punch with her free arm but then something happed that terrified the Yokai her most powerful punch was blocked by one hand not from the monster she was fighting but from a oddly well dressed golden hired young man floating in mid air he looked about 15.

The young golden hired boy spoke with a sense of superiority and royal place meant "so your the one who stole the masters G-unit" the sentence was then followed by a loud cracking sound as the large orc hand was shattered by the small child's hand the female orc screamed in pain as the boy waved his other hand downwards causing the orc to explode from the back as the boy stood in a newly formed pool of blood he spoke "master new something was wrong so he sent me to finish the job of killing her you can take the case to him know oh and bring the body back this creature isn't a Zoanoid and master wants to know what they are" the soldiers then saluted and shouted "YES SIR" as the Golden hired boy disappeared in to the night

* * *

10 minutes earlier

The brown haired chocolate brown eyed boy terns back to see the women has sprinted away with incredible speed spoke saying "I wonder what that was all about?" As the boy questioning why the women suddenly left his train of thought was lost when he noticed his bus was arriving. The boy picked up is back which felt a little heavier then he remembered but paid it no mind as he enters the bus

the boy reached his home about half a hour after the incident with the women. He opened his front door to see a girl stand in the hall way with black hair and teal eyes she shouted "Tsukune your so late where were you?" The boy named Tsukune trwiched and looked around nervously then spoke "I had to stay behind at school some teachers wanted to speak to me about my failing grades they tried to give me advice about what I should focus on next year" Tsukune looked slightly depressed by this notion but then his father stuck his head out of a door way and said "don't worry son I've found a school that will take you" he had a huge smile on his face and even Tsukune was so exited. After a bit of celebration Tsukune decided to get some sleep and rushed up to his room once he opened the door and flung his back next to his bed as he face planted the bed he turned around looking at the ceiling as he thought _"Yokai Academy I wonder what's it like I can't wait maybe I'll finally find a girlfriend there"_ as he chuckled to him self and fell into a deep sleep his bag began to glow as long pink tentacles came out slowly wrapping around Tsukune's legs then torso befor enveloping his entire body Tsukune's gasped as he woke up feeling the tentacles digging in to his body merging with his skin he wanted to scream in pain but could not fined his breath then as a metallic object connected to his four head he saw a flash

he stood in a field surrounded by corpses of monsters then a bright light came from the sky as he looked seeing a golden figure then Tsukune began to see ships, monsters and blood so much blood his wold began to collapse as his mind peaked on the edge of insanity the wold was spinning as the flashes of monsters and gods ran through his mind. He screamed as he jumped out of his bed looking around in fear he huddled into a ball on the floor and tried to calm down "i-it was j-ju-just a dream no a nightmare..." Tsukune said not noticing his bed was substantially lower to the ground as the legs of the bed broke under the weight of the creature last night.

* * *

On the bus to Yokai Academy

Tsukune sat on a bus in a new uniform remembering his nightmare then said with out realizing as a name came into his mind "guyver" the bus driver noticed the boys word and spoke **"hay kid are you a new student at Yokai Academy"** Tsukune nodded **"in that case you better prepared you self that's one scary school you going to"** but before Tsukune could ask what the bus driver meant Tsukune's phones rang it was the girl with teal eyes and black hair from last night Tsukune's cousin Kyōko Aono as Tsukune talked with her the bus driver began to talk to him self **"this kid is something else definitely started human but I see a real beast underneath the skin jajaja I only hope he doesn't lose it and wipe Yokai Academy of the map jajajaja"** as he placed his cigar in his moth. Tsukune lost connection with his cousin and once the bus reached the end of the tunnel and as Tsukune step out of the bus his eyes saw the red ocean reminding him of the nightmare he looked away as the bus drive said **"good luck kid and watch your back"** as the door closed and the bus left.

Tsukune checked his phone trying to call Kyōko but there was no reception he looked in the distance to see what he believes to be the school looking back to the tunnel he Scratched the back of his neck moving his arm downwards feeling the odd growths that appeared after his nightmare "I have a wired feeling about this" he began to walk through the dead forest noting the tombstones " _what's with the Halloween decorations?"_ He thought as he walked his mind stoped noticing a odd sound.

He tried to walk faster stoping the inspect where the sound was coming from he then saw a wired looking bat flay past is spoke "just me a bat weee" Tsukune calmed him self and turned then he realized as was sent flying that someone had rammed a bike into him his natural reaction was to grasp what was in front of him. As tsukune raised his head he felt a soft, smooth warm feeling on his right hand and heard a cute innocent moan he open his eyes to see he had place his hand on her thigh the girl then spoke with a soft and loving voice "Oh im sorry I suddenly got all dizzy" she flicked her hair out of the way to which Tsukune realized just how beautiful this girl is with bright pink hair and emerald eyes he was unable to look away his hand then slipped between the girls legs as she caught his hand her cheeks were blushing as the sound of embarrassment left her mouth. Tsukune immediately pull his hand away and apologized "it's not what you think-really I'm sorry" as his nose bled ever from the bike crash or the leg thing the girl then said "oh no your bleeding" she pulled out a handkerchief and moved closer to Tsukune but stoped once the scent of blood reached her "that smell... blood" She got closer to him resting her head on his chest "I'm sorry I lose control when I smell blood because... I'm a vampire!" She then bit done on his neck sucking on his blood Tsukune completely unprepared for this his mind stoped as he could only sit and watch as she drank but then Tsukune began to see things his nightmare visions of a man clad in a light blue armor standing on a pile of monsters and once again that name came out of his mouth "G-Guyver!"

the pink haired girl stopped and pulled away "I-I'm so sorry it's just the smell was to strong... m-my names Moka Akashiya and thank you for that incredibly tasty blood!" She looked nervously as Tsukune's neck covered in blood Tsukune then said in a annoyed and confused tone " you said vampire as in the blood sucking monsters and look at all the blood!" Tsukune secretly thought that she must have been just some wired girl that loved vampire book or something. He realized that she was waiting for him to introduce him self "m-my names T-Tsukune Aono I just started my first year here" after telling her that Moka's emerald eyes widened as she asked him a odd question at the time "w-whats you opinions on v-vampires" she asked nervously. Tsukune said without thinking "V-Vampires i think they are pretty cool" he laughed nervously as a big smile appeared on moka's face and asked the boy a question that he couldn't say no to "so do you want to be my friends?" He obviously said yes and they started walking to the school.

Tsukune sat at his desk with the happiest smile he's had in a while he thought "this is great not only have I made friends with possibly the hottest girl in the school and all the teachers seem really nice this is the best" that's when he heard the teacher mention that this school is a Yokai only school which meant no humans and then when a student mentioned wanting to kill humans and that he could smell a human that's when suddenly it hit him (monster school) vampire, blood sucking, Halloween decorations. His happy aura changed to a super depressed and fearful aura then the odd growths started to hurt or in Tsukune's mind burin he felt all of his body simultaneously beg the mind to getup and walk out the class room and run back to the human world but he didn't move instead his muscles tenced as he felt his skin harden it's like his body when the in to a defensive mode and a wave of killer intent washed over the class room causing some students who noticed it to look in Tsukune's direction but before anyone could completely soake the up full danger that was Tsukune's murderous intent the door opened as Moka walked in completely oblivious to the dangerous aura in the room. The teacher introduced Moka to the class and as expected all the boy were gawking at her she surveyed the class when onto Tsukune's eyes met with Her own emerald eyes as she jumped to him embracing him shouting his name "Tsukune I'm so glad we're in the same class" all the other boys became angered by this but Tsukune didn't care since having Moka around made the burning pain go away.

* * *

done I will continue this story to Mokas first release then depending on how people like it and how I like it I may continue writing it


	2. Chapter 2 Guyver's awakening

Hello I hope you injoyed my last chapter sorry that there wasn't much of the guyver or inner Moka but this chapter will be different I'm going to cover the release of iner Moka somewhat and the appearance of another guyver

 **Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + Vampires or Guyver Bioboosted armour**

* * *

We come back to the site of Moka holding and pulling Tsukune's arm as all men in the near vicinity watch scowling at Tsukune. The thought running through Tsukune's mind was one of happiness and fear " _I can't believe it, this school is full of monster really? Even the beauty that was pulling my arm was a monster right. a vampire a blood sucker I can't believe suck a innocent girl could be placeed in the same group as the legends she's too nice"_ his train of thought was lost when Moka stoped at a vending machine she'd gotten tomato juice while Tsukune had some orange juice. Moka then asked a question "so... what type of yokai are you?" Tsukune tensed up knowing the answer would get him killed he then spoke remembering what the rules were "y-you know I can't tell you that Moka-Chan" he smiled

Moka blushed pushing him into a coelom. Tsukune thought " _dam she's ridiculously strong she's definitely a vampire"_ as Tsukune stud up he herd a voice say " why's a sexy thing like you hang around with such a weakling" Tsukune recognized him from class the student who wanted to kill humans Saizou a scumy Brown hired bully who was one of there most sexist people Tsukune's ever met the bully grabed hold of Tsukune with on hand lifting him in to the air as moka tried to stop him but the bully just laugh "hahaha why hang out with trash like this guy come on come with me we'll have some real fun haha" after hearing those words Tsukune's eyes went dark as he grabed Saizou's arm that was holding him up with both arms Tsukune pushed with his right using his left to brace the arm then suddenly a loud cracking sound could be heard that echoed through the open yard area.

Saizou fell to his knees dropping Tsukune the bully's arm had been dislocated in two places he griped his arm and said "YOU MOTHERFUCKER ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm and and ran she knew the look in Tsukune's eyes that was the look of death the eyes of someone willing to throw there life away to prove a point she never would have believed Tsukune could have such malice in his eyes. Once the two friends reached the roof of the school they sat down and started talking Moka praising Tsukune's strength but he ignored her instead asking if she was really a vampire Moka answer "do you see this" idcating the Rosary but Tsukune mind went straight to her breast's he blushed and looked away Moka then shouted "not my breast's the rosary!" with puffed cheeks she huffed "this rosary seals my power if it was removed I'd change in to a evil and scary vampire the real deal" Tsukune's hand move on its own as he touched the rosary he saw a vision of a white hired red eyes monster that terrified him but once he pulled away he fell to the ground in pain as the growths on his neck began to bulge and burn up he entered a vision that showed a light blue figure fighting the white hired demon in a blood covered field.

the fight didn't last long as the women only got three good hits befor being overpowered by the figure he then noticed the heir of the women change to pink as he realized that it was moka but before he could speak the figure drove his elongated elbow blade through her head then the figure slowly turned around as the words guyver came from the twilight like world around them and as the mans face became visible Tsukune saw in terror as the half of the mans face that was visible showed a emotionless Tsukune that's when Moka slapped him to snap him out of it Tsukune played it off as a medical condition and as the day was ending Tsukune decided to borrow a book from the library it said (information on Parasitic yokai) he had guessed that the thing in him was a yokai of some form explaining how he got through the barrier without being caught he stayed up most of the night reading but not one matched the description of this "guyver" he decided he'd ask Moka if she had heard about this guyver tomorrow.

* * *

At the top of a large skyscraper in a penthouse

a old looking white hired man sat at a desk with a computer spoke "please give me some good news son" the man looked up at a young golden hired man aged 15 he spoke with a sense of royalty and power "well master we have had no luck finding the guyver unit but are demonic Zoanoid prototype is up and running all of those yokai subjects have allowed us to gather enough information to perfectly replicate their aura as well as giving us hundreds of more Zoanoid improvements"

the white hired man then asked in a sarcastic tone "so when will we be able to attack the lager grouping of yokai energy" to which the young boy said "about 5 moths if we are lucky" the old man sighed disappointedly he stood up showing his well sculpted body and strong shoulders a true embodiment of the word power he then declared "I'm going for a walk ALONE" the Golden hired boy then bowed his head and then disappeared. The old man walked out of his room and began walking down a corridor when a guard who he passed asked him "do you need any assistance my lor..." splat was the sound made when the guards head covers the wall the old man paid it no mind and carried on moving till he reached a elevator after seeing all the floors he sighed and fazed through the ground till he reached the bottom floor and proceeded to walk out the front door he then began to walk down the noise street thinking to himself " _humans... filthy, disgusting incomplete insects some group together for protection" l_ ooking towards a gang _"some use there body's to slither in to protection"_ looking at a rich fat man take a young girl in to a love hotel " _and then there are these things yokai... creatures created from the waste of the human evolution into Zoanoid they are interesting some of theses beasts are able to match the likes of a elite Zoanoid they are know as the S classes such a odd name."_ As the man walked he sensed a large increase in demonic energy and in a blink he vanished. He appeared standing at the end of a long allyway

five figures stood in the allyway four male one female the old man walked towards them and sniff the air " _blood I see the women's a vampire I'm guessing S class but aren't they suppose to have white hire not blond"_ he stoped once they noticed him the largest of the bodyguards? Looked at the old man and spoke "my lady it looks like you'll get your second meal hahaha" women who had her back turned as she was enjoying the blood from a wealthy looking man the old man then spoke gaining her attention "may I ask you lady's name" he was about to walk close to her before he was stopped by the hulking bodyguard who then spoke in a angry tone "wait you turn old timer she'll enjoy you once she's had enough with the other man" the old man looked up at the bodyguard who was probably 7-8 feet tall the old man then said "Kneel beneath your god" as the tall man fell to the ground dead to the surprise of all the other yokai even the vampire women stoped and stud up to look at the odd man who just killed her strongest henchmen. The old man then apologizes " forgive me I did not believe that little amount of pressure would kill him now your name plea..." the 3 other men had transformed in to A class yokai and attack him but by the time thy took there first step it was over as there body's exploded when the old man walked past them

the vampire women began to clap and spoke with a soft, beautiful but sinister voice "well done I'm truly impressed not only did you kill my strongest henchmen you also hid your malice and presence from me. I bet if I wasn't looking at you I wouldn't notice you at all hmm so you want my name ok but I want yours too old man I'm Kahlua Shuzen" the man made a note of the name and spoke "I am Archanfel" the women looked at the old man named Archanfel a bit surprised she spoke "no last name? then fine so are you ready to die" Archanfel chuckled to him self as his purple eyes changed golden. The vampire sprinted at him, he dodged and with just a glare he made her back off she realized that she needs full power in hopes of beating him was about to remove her right ear ring befor Archanfel stoped he he spoke "wait not here you could damage the building and I don't want to have to pay for all of that" she looked puzzled by that statement she then said "so may I ask why they wouldn't try and charge me for the damages?" The man then replied with "it's hard to charge a corpse now enough talk lets go" he appeared behind Kahula and grabbed her shoulder suddenly they disappear.

In a clearing at the center of a forest the two stand the vampire jumps away as fast as possible and release her first limiter once at a safe distance she terned to see the man gawking at her right arm which had changed in to a 5 large bat wing like appendages the vampire spoke "so this is your first time seeing the sharpest weapons in the yokai world" Archanfel looked at the wings and said "very impressed I didn't think your kind had reach the point of compleat physical restructuring so let's see how sharp they are then shall we came at me with everything you have" as the words came out of his mouth his finely cut nails changed into sharp metallic claws the vampire wasted no time and attacked with all of her force jumping up in to the sky Archenfel noted as he looked up at the vampire "what a lovely full moon" the vampire came down on him with enough force to cut through 500 men at once but as she tried to pull away she realized the something had grabed her wings the dust settled showing Archenfel unscathed holding the sharp weapons with his thumb and index finger he then spoke and what he said caused all the confidence in her eyes to change to fear "oh are we staring know sorry I thought you were worming up" and as he placed his other three fingers on the bladed finds a stream of blood shot out the vampires back. She fell to the ground as the man watched intensely at her struggling seeming to gain some form of enjoyment out of it she stud and asked "w-what are you" Archenfel replied with "I am a Zoalord the closest thing your mind could compere me to is god" the vampire fearing for her life quickly removed he other earring as her power increased she vanished appearing behind the Zoalord preparing to swipe at him but was stopped as the man's right arm was lunged in to the canter of her chest.

Archenfel noted the lack of blood from the vampire and was surprised to see his hand begin to sink into the women's chest he thought to him self " _oh very interesting I wonder if we could copy such a liquefying ability it could prove to be very useful"_ but the Zoalords train of thought was disrupted when one of the bat wings had plunged it's way into his stomach as the 4 other winged weapons followed causing his clean and well kept suit to be completely torn at the front as blood poured out he gasped with blood shooting out his mouth but even with the bladed wings firmly in his stomach the man just smiled as he halt all of the wings with his left hand he spoke "well done women... this is the first time in a thousand years that I've felt this much pain" the vampire tried to pull away but could not move. then in a blink she was pushed back as a bright light surrounded Archenfel the women looked to her right arm only to notice the winged blades were missing she looked forward as the man spoke with a younger but far more intimidating voice " **it has been along time since I've shown this shape... 50% of my human form** " the women looked in terror as the small advantage she had was now a distant memory " _zoalord"_ she thought unable to move at the sight of a man in his twenty's with white heir, pointed ears and golden eyes. Archenfel's ture human form

* * *

at the boys dorms in Yokai Academy Tsukune sleeps dreaming of the guyver

Tsukune stands on a ocean of blood looking down at his reflection he sees the light blue figure lookign back at him tsukune then speaks "A-Am i the guyver?" The question was answered by a male voice behind tsukune "yes you and The guyver are one" are confused and nervous student terns to see another guyver but with black armor and more spikes "w-who are you" the Black guyver said "call me guyver 2 makes it easy and I'm like you a human given the powers of the guyver" tsukune looked in shock and blurted out the first question in his mind "w-what is this thing. The guyver what is it?" Guyver 2 began to explain the origins of the guyver "ok I'm gong to simplify this because I don't know how long you unit is going to let me stay here so the guyver's are symbiotic biological weapons made by a ancient race of aliens called the creators. said creators also made the human race to use as a weapon thy tampered with are DNA and developed Zoanoid's and Zoalord's to control said zoanoid's the creators then left for some reason or another leaving humans to develop in to what we are to day but the Zoanoid that didn't join the Zoalord's slowly denigrated merging with humans till they became what you know as yokai but the Zoanoid that followed the Zoalord's built a empire known as Chronos with the need to conquer the world and cause all humans to become extinct by wiping us out or turning us into monsters"

Tsukune stood there unable to believe what he was just told G2 continued "but none of that's important right know. I'm here because you guyver unit is... damaged" tsukune temsed up at those words G2 explain "you unit isn't physically damaged but from the signals I've been getting and the surrounding in your mind space I can tell that you guyver's emotional lockdown system seems to be broken" tsukune looked confused and said "e-emotional lockdown?" G2 then said "yes guyver's have lockdown systems that stop the user from accidentally activating it. such as the emotional lockdown that keeps you from turning into a guyver when you get angry,sad or excited yours is damaged... let me guess when something weird happened you get a burning feeling on the back of you neck" Tsukune nodded then a strange sound came from the world around them a mechanical grown G2 then quickly spoke "sorry I'm out of time and you about to wake up but before I go to activate the guyver all you need to say is bioboost guyver with all your heart and until we meet again good bye" as G2 faded away the wold began to fall apart and then a loud thud shooked through Tsukune's head as he fell from the bed

Now fully awake and dressed he walks out the male dorm and is deep in thought about the other Guyver wondering if it was just a dream he was so deeply in grossest that he didn't realize the big bully trying to talk to him till he was pushed up to a wall and threatened Saizou said "DONT IGNORE ME WEAKLING now tell me your true form. what are you... and before you say it I don't give a flaying fuck about the rules so speak" Tsukune knows if he was found out to be a human then it would be over for him and he knew that that Saizou wouldn't know what a guyver is so Tsukune went with the first thing that came to his mind "I-I'm a V-Vampire" Saizou's eyes flared as he spoke with anger "BULLSHIT VAMPIRES ARE SAID TO BE THE STRONGEST FIGHTING YOKAI OF THEM ALL THER IMMORTAL S CLASS MONSTERS. ARE YOU SUCH A VAMPIRE?" As he smashed the wall behind Tsukune scaring him shitless the bully spoke again "anyway don't go near moka ever again if you even talk to her YOUR DEAD!" As he walked away Tsukune could feel his back growths burning as his hands twitched he knew that the guyver was close to releasing and if it did the entire school could be placed in danger but his worst fear was if it didn't release and he came face to face with Saizou again. the only though running through his mind was " _I had to get out. I must leave_ "

Tsukuna was at the schools entrance stering at a withdrawal notice contemplating leaving that's when Moka wrapped her arms around his neck playfully but this took the student completely by surprise reacting he moved flowered and turned around seeing Moka he relaxed but Moka realize the withdrawal slip him his hand "Tsukuna what's that?" She asked in a worrying tone Tsukuna looked at her with guilty eyes "I'm leaving moka I'm sorry but I'm going to a human school this place is just too scary" Moka suddenly grabbed Tsukuna's arm try to pull him back in to the school but the guyver strength enhancements kicked in making it impossible for her to pull him she then raised her voice and said "no, why... humans are ignorant to yokai they refuse to believe and even attack others who don't think like them I hate humans" Tsukuna pulled away and said " MOKA... if I... if I said I was human would you still stop me? Moka paused and backed away slowly Tsukuna continued "Beacuse moka IM HUAMN I WAS SENT TO THIS SCHOOL BY MISTAKE" Moka's eyes trend from sadness to fear and confusion Tsukuna saw her eyes and ran as fast as he could wishing the guyver's speed boosters would activate so he could get away quicker

Moka followed a couple seconds later but got losses in the woodlands after some time a voice startled her as Saizou grabbed her arm "a lovely girl like Moka shouldn't be alone when you could have a man like me" Moka pulled away then saw the bully beginning to transform he said " **I'm serious. Your beauty is incomparable to any of those human girls I molested. I want you in all seriousness MOKA"** his body growing in size as a aura of evil intent came off him he began to walk closer when Moka screamed "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE... TSUKUNAAAAA"

Tsukuna still running sensed the evil aura and stoped as he heard Moka's screams. suddenly his growths burned hotter than ever before as a small metallic disc shaped object grew out his forhead then followed by fleshy tendons appeared like a exomuscle structure all other his body growing from his normal skin. The metallic medal then made a sound a flashed blue Tsukuna then dropped his bags and ran towards Moka's voice 50x faster than when he ran away. His eyes glowed blue seeing passed the trees he saw Moka with her top torn open and Saizou holding her hands together with one of his hands using his long tongue to lick her chest and stomach Tsukuna screamed "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTERD" leaping from the trees punching the monster in the face sending him through multiple trees. Tsukuna than picked Moka up lifting her legs and back as he ran till he was hit in the back with a large tree he fell down a slope that led to a opening near the edge of the ocean still holding Moka close to him, regaing his balance he he knelt down covering Moka as another log slammed into him. Saizou landed near Moka and Tsukuna with anger in his eyes and murder on his mind Tsukuna stood up turning to face The monster Moka realizing the blood and large wood splinters on Tsukuna's back gasping at the sight being unable to images the pain he feels.

Tsukuna began to walk towards the monster and said in a low half dead voice "p-please Moka run away" make then said "NO YOU'LL DIE YOUR ONLY HUAMN!" Saizou noted the what she said and asked confused " **human?..."** Tsukuna still walking forwards then said "I can't stop it please run away" and with all the energy he had left he shouted "PLEASE MOKA RUN" as the growths on his back exploded suddenly causing plates of armour to wrap around the students body the light that was created was blinding and once the light faded Saizou noticed a person in a light blue shade of odd armor with a black skin like under armor and a silver plate on its forehead with a small bit of armour covering it that led into a spike that comes off the head but the most noticeable thing was the bright glowing red eyes. Tsukuna know the guyver walked towards Saizou, the monster asked " **w-w-what are y-you...** " Tsukuna did not answer causing Saizou to get aggravated " **arrrrr WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE... SO WHAT YOU TRANSFORMED ILL STILL CRUSH YOU** " Saizou leaped forward and punched Tsukuna with all his might " **HAHAHA DIE YOU...weak... w-w-what?** " Tsukuna was standing there he hadn't even been pushed back by the punch. With his left hand Tsukuna grapbbed Saizou arm that was still pressed up agenst the mask of the guyver and put a little pressure in the monsters arm and with a swift swiping motion ripped the beast arm off and then threw it far behind him into the red ocean. Saizou fell to his knees in pain grasping the place where his arm had been he then looked up at Tsukuna as the crimson red moon surrounded by a pitch black sky shined behind the new demon in the shape of a man there were no words from the bully or Moka only Fear. Tsukuna then reached his right hand out and grabbed Saizou's by the under side of his head lifting his body which had lost the will to fight Tsukuna than bent his left arm placing the slightly elongated elbow blade against the neck of the monster and with a little push and a quick slash. the Guyver's face was covered in blood that ran down the armour to the ground then without a seconds delay he threw the squirming body over Moka's head down the cliff in to the red ocean he then turend to Moka seeing the terror in her face, his bright red eyes dimed as he spoke in a slightly mechanized tone "M-Moka what's wron... m-my hand is this... Blood?" Tsukuna then noticed his arm the light blue color he then fell to his knees looking at his hands "w-what have I done... GOD NO!" he began to cry as the reality of what he had become settled in. Moka stood up and slowly walked over to the crying blender on his knees she knelt next to him and hugged him hoping to comfort him he stoped for a second as the armour disappeared and continued crying uncontrollably she nestled his head in between her breasts as her rosary glowed menacingly.

* * *

Finished chapter 2 hope you injoyed leave any questions you might have I'd love to answer them and next chapter hopefully going to cover the events with Kurumu the succubus. will the guyver 2 appear again?, will Kurumu share the same fate as Saizou?, will Moka show her true self? find out next chapter


	3. Chapter 3 Inner vampires true potential

Before I start I'm going to explain something's first to clear up any confusions you guys might have

first the guyver Unit that Tsukune has is damaged weakening some of Guyver's attacks really it just makes things like his reaction time equal to that of inner Moka's and limits his op attacks like the Maga Smasher to 1 shot before Tsukuna passes out. He also can't fly or use the pressure Cannon since the unit has sealed that ability away for its users protection. all other powers are available for Tsukuna to use

second I've given the Guyver's the ability to speak to each other through a mind link since it made the whole Guyver 3 explanation less of a headache

Third Because of Tsukune's damaged G-unit he can use a partial Guyver suit that adds some muscle fibers on his skin and small pieces of armor around his joints and knuckles this form is only 25% of the guyver's full power but no defense boosts he only uses this form when he needs to protect someone but if used for a long period of time it can causes him to fall into his primal instincts summoning the full Guyver armour and going Berserk

forth Tsukuna is still a human at heart he isn't as battle handed as Guyver 3 or Inner Moka so keep that in mind when you are reading

I'm going to try and do 4000+ words but depending on what happens IRL I might not be able to make 2 chapters a week like I wanted because school is kicking my ass to study. anyway enjoy chapter 3

 **Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Guyver bioboosted armour**

* * *

after the events of Tsukune's transformation both him and Moka walked to the school infirmary and made up a story about why their clothes were ruined and once they were given new clothes and changed (in separate rooms of course) Tsukune explained to the best of his abilities that he is a human who was atetched to a symbiotic suit of living armour that's called Guyver made by accident aliens that cratered the human race and that his guyver is damaged making it uncontrollably dangerous. Moka looked at Tsukune shocked trying to comprehend all what she had just heard. Tsukune then spoke with Tiredness in his voice "you don't believe me do you?" Moka then looked deep into his eyes and hugged him saying "it doesn't matter what you are or we're. your my friend" Tsukune wasn't expecting her to understand his feelings so well then when she told him "when I first met you I knew there was something more that connected us except your tasty blood of course and now I know you are like me underneath your kind and caring personality there's a beast that causes all around to fall to their knees" Tsukune stunned wrapper his arms around her and said "t-thank you Moka" then almost randomly Moka sank her teeth into his neck and began to have a meal Tsukune surprise by this shouted "HAY GIVE A GUY A WARNING BEFORE YOU TAKE DRINK" Moka pulled away and apologized. They laughed as they walked to class

that night Tsukune's dream was a recreation of Saizous death that happened over and over again then a voice made Tsukune who was just there for the ride to turn and see guyver 3 standing there "guyver 3?" G3 looked at him turning into his huamn form to speak with Tsukune "since you survived the first day call me by my real name Agito Makishima I'm here to see how your doing and from this little... nightmare I'm guessing not to good" Tsukune then appeared in human form and said "that's a understatement. This morning I killed a man sure he was a monster and a ablaut scum but... no one deserve this kind of death" Agito lookat at Tsukune's worried face then said in a supportive and sympathetic tone "the road of the guyver is one Pathed with blood. The monster I fight used to be monsters but sometimes I think back to how many I've killed and I don't remember any of them not their name or voice my mind refuses to acknowledge them as living beings and it's because of the emotional lockdown system it keeps me from loosing my sanity"

Tsukune remembered that his lock system was busted and that's why he couldn't handle the fact of killing someone he then pushed the thought out his mind as he asked a more pressing question "H-Hay Agito are their any other weird things I should know about this thing inside me?" Agito took a minute to think then he said "besides what I've already told you well there's the weapons like the high frequency blades on the elbows, the head heat beam, pressure cannon, vibration globes and your ultimate weapon the Mega Smasher but all of the, you should know naturally hmm... ah the G-Unit changes your bodys organs increasing your survive ability by hardening your bones, giving you environmental immunities. When in human form you can run faster, swim longer, even stand in a fire or in a blizzard and as long as you don't stay too long it you'll be completely fine oh almost forgot you most impressive ability is regeneration as long as your control medal stays in tacked you'll be able to survive anything literally anything the only thing I'd say to watch out for is your control medal and hypnosis" Tsukune then said "wait hypnosis" to which Agito then explained the events with guyver 2 "there used to be a second guyver unit the women who used it was hypnotized while in her human form and tried to kill me but after a couple minutes the guyver was able to adapt to the trick and the hypnosis didn't work anymore" they continued to chat for hours till Tsukune woke up falling out his head again

Tsukune walked out of the dorm with out a incident till Moka shouted his name "TSUKUNAAAA!" Tsukune could tell that people were looking at him with malices in their eyes. Moka walked beside Tsukune till they reached the school Tsukune sat down on a step next to Moka he had grabbed a drink from the vending machine when Moka then said "I think I could go for a drink Wright now" Tsukune then replied with "you should have said earlier I would have gotten you a drink form the vending machi" suddenly Moka bit down on Tsukune's neck and once she was done Tsukune shot up running side to side as blood shot out his neck. Moka then apologize and said "I'm sorry Tsukune but you aroma is just to good. Your blood is really the yummiest I think I'm going to get addicted to you Tsukune" she said with the most innocent look on her face then Tsukuna ran away shouting "BUT IM NOT YOUR FOOD" Moka looked at him with concern wondering if she had done something wrong.

Tsukune wondered through the woods thinking about him and Moka " _I'm I just food for her? I mean she acts like the stuff that happened yesterday didn't happen and if I'm going to be staying in this school it could be bad for my health if ever time I'm alone with Moka she decides to have a meal of me... I can't live like this"_ Tsukune then Noticed how scary the woods seemed a couple days ago but know he didn't really fear the bugs and bats that were on the trees he then lost his train of thought when he heard a girls voice asking for help. Suddenly his control medal came from his head and made a odd noise then Tsukune's eyes lit up as he saw through the trees to see the women on the floor his control medal then sunk into his head as he ran towards the girl.

the girl with blue hair and very large breasts said "someone please help me. I just suddenly started feeling ill" Tsukune ran up to her and held out his hand and said "can you stand let's get you to the school infirmary" he helped her up and began to walker towards the school but then she began to explain what happened as she pushed her self closer to Tsukune chest she then asked "look in to my eyes please" Tsukune taken a back then tilted his head down trying not to act on his very obvious labito he looked into her eyes she then said "I'm Kurono Kurumu, please be a good friend to me ok?" Suddenly Tsukune felt a weird feeling he wanted to hold her tightly something was wrong he could tell his neck was burning up but he couldn't resist.

Moka then appeared confused at the site of her friend cuddling some random women who wondered " _what's that girl to Tsukune?_ " later she was standing in the hallway after lesson repeating that question when she heard a weird voice in her head " _hay stop feeling down... your bing targeted"_ Moka looked around wondering were the voice came from then girl that she saw with Tsukune spoked "so I hear your a Vampire... or that's what the rumors say" Moka looked as the girl jumped off the safety rail as all the boys chatted behind her about the blue haired beaut that just dropped. She walked past moka and says in her ear "I'm the succubus Kurono Kurumu and Ive come to defeat you" Moka pulled away and said "wah-wait isn't it against the rules to give away you true form" Kurumu replied harshly to Moka's question saying "god I can't stand it any more. your the biggest eyesore in the way of my plan" moka then stuttering "pl-plan" the blue succubus said "yes my plan to enslave all the male students in the school it's my Super Yokai Academy Harem Transformation plan... it was perfect everything when acording to plan but then you butted in and stole all the males eyes so that's why I'm going to teach you a lesson by taking you little blood bank away" Moka then worryingly said "T-Tsukune has nothing to do with this" Kurumu then smiled and held her hip with her left hand as she pointed her right upwards "you know when I first got close to him I thought he smelled like a human but the soul crushing evil aura that came of him on the first day of school made me so excited and then the same aura yesterday just before that ugly Saizou disappeared. every one know that Saizou picked a fight with Tsukuna and ever since then no one has seen him that means Tsukune must be one hell of a powerful Yokai that's why no one's attacking him some rumors even say he's a S class and such a powerful yokai only deserves the best not second rate trash like you!"

Moka shocked by was about to speak but Tsukune suddenly call out Mokas name "Moka-saaaan, I'm sorry for ruining off like that earlier I need to apologize to you for something" then almost instantly after Tsukuna stoped talking Kurumu warped her arms around him and called out his name in a seductive tone "ah Tsukune-kuuuun... thank you so much for earlier" Moka looked with anger and betrayal in her eyes as a evil aura comes from her. Tsukune then said "hay Kurumu wait the hell why-wait I'm here to apologize to moka-get off me for a minute Kurumu" he looked at moka and saw the look on her face she said "Tsukune don't trust her she's evil" the succubus then grabed Tsukuna by the chin and said "what a nasty thing to say what do you think Tsukune-kun" as she used her hypnosis on Tsukune once again the hypnotized student then said "but wait Moka-San Aren't you the one drinking my blood last I checked that's not something friend do?" Moka the with a tear in her eye trend and ran away with Tsukune confused about why he said that.

Kurumu and Tsukune were in the infirmary as the succubus who was kneeling on a bed was celebrating she then thought " _with that vampire out of the way Tsukune's mine and if the rumors are true then he's the one I can't wait if this terns out like I envision it are children will be the most powerful or their kind"_ Tsukune was sat on a chair close to the bed as he thought to what he said to Moka when he felt kurumu pull his head into her breasts she then said "don't be sad my Tsukune I'll make you happy" as she pulled Tsukune's head up and hypnosis him again for the third time.

Moka was sulking on a step near the back of the school she was so worried that she had just destroyed her friendship with Tsukune but then a mature and powerful voice spoke from the rosary " _don't be stupid... cant you tell Tsukune is being controlled that womens a succubus and you must hurry to him before she kisses and enslaves Tsukune"_ Moka shot up and started running when she heard glass smashing she stopped to see Kurumu being pushed out by Tsukune who had transformed into the Guyver full body. The succubus's tail was wrapped around his neck yanking him down with her, Tsukune landed on one knee as his Guyver deactivated he got into a fighting posture but then he noticed Moka and that his Guyver armour had disappeared. Kurumu then noticed Moka and with a predatory growl she spread her wings and long claws and flew to stab Moka but a odd beam of energy destroyed her claws forcing her to back away.

just up above Tsukune's control medal steam was rising from his head he then grabbed Mokas hand and shouted "RUUN MOKA!" and ran into the woods for cover but Kurumu was in no mood for games. re-growing her claw's she shredded through the trees like a hot knife through butter. Tsukune and Moka stopped as Kurumu flew almost taking their heads. no matter what Tsukune tried he could not get his Guyver unit to activate and seeing the succubus closing in moka then spoke "Tsukune please try to remove my rosary" he nodded and placed his hand over the rosary but it would not come off at that moment he had only one thought that ran in his head " _I must protect Moka"_ he then turned violently to face Kururmu still holding the rosary then the sound of a chain snapping echoed through the woods as a sudden burst of demonic energy pushed Tsukune away his control medal glowing as it slowly mummed almost like it was watching. The sky became a crimson red as her demonic energy made its way to the havens bats swarmed her during her transformation creating a cloak of darkness to hide her face one by one the bats flew away reviling the true Moka crimson eyes, silver heir, sharpened fangs and one hell of a intimidating presence her transformation had caused her height to increase slightly as well as other things now having a breast size able to match Kurumus but it was undeniable Mokas beauty was far beyond that of Kurumus.

Inner Moka looked at Tsukune seeing the odd glowing medal in his head. her ears twitched as she could hear the sound it was making she then turned to the succubus who was hovering in the air she then spoke with a tone of anger "us Succubus spend are entire life looking for are Mate of fate the one male that will complete us In order to keep are small species form diying out we chose these mates very carefully and you Moka Akashiya have gotten in my way" inner Moka then yawned she then spoke with boredom in her voice but There was still a sense of intimidation "seriously I was brought out to fight you... and here I am thinking I'd get to fight that guyver thing" she terned her body in Tsukune's direction and asked with a impatient tone "so are you going to go berserk coz that would be way more interesting" she smiled a lustful smile at Tsukune that confused, aroused and scared him shitless all at the same time.

suddenly inner Moka caught Kurumus claws and terns her head at her saying "can't you see were in the middle of something... you should learn YOUR PLACE" and with a swithed kick to the succubus stomach and she was sent into a tree. If Tsukune was still a normal human he would have missed Kurumu sudden attack but Moka she noticed it and stoped it without even trying and then almost instantly KO'd the women with one move Tsukune though to himself " _I wonder if it came down to it could moka stop me if I lost control again when I first transformed I didn't think she could but now seeing her inner self in the flesh I'm stating think that I might be able to live in peace as long as Mokas there to stop the Guyver from rampaging"_ Tsukune's thought was cut shot when he saw Moka walking towards the Succubus with a murderous look in her eyes.

Tsukune got up as quickly as his body would allow stepping in between Moka and Kurumu still holding the rosary his control medal glowing he then said "that's enough Moka... I don't believe Kurumu is as bad she puts on so please stop before it's to late" inner Moka looking at Tsukune in disappointment said "really Tsukune that women tired to kill you and me, if are roles were reversed I wouldn't stop you" Tsukune closed his eyes and ignored that last thing he then said in a cheery tone "it's just I don't see Kurumu as a bad person like how I don't see you as a bad person no matter how scary you become" he smiled at the vampire that was taken a back by the statement she walked up to him and grabbed the rosary but before she put it back on the vampire had one thing to say "Tsukune... your like a child playing with a loaded gun so weak and innocent but with one pull of you finger you could kill... we are similar maybe that why I like you" she placed the rosary back on her collar and returned to the innocent and sweat Moka she fell into his arms and Tsukune picked her up to take her to the infirmary but before he left he trend to Kurumu and said "hay don't forgets hat happened today remember that your life could have ended just now and if are roles were reversed like Moka suggested than your death wouldn't have been painless so please don't do this shit again" he walked off leaving Kurumu to think about his words.

The next day

Moka was walking next to Tsukune to school when she asked him a question "Hay Tsukune if the rosary stopped working one day would you still Like me?" Tsukune stopped and spoke in a disappointing tone "Moka your the only person in the world who has any idea of what I'm going through if it came to it I would stay with you through hell its self I promise you that" Mokas heart skipped a beat she felt a strange sensation she wanted to move closer but not to drink blood she looked in his eyes and said "Tsukune..." slowly moving closer Tsukune did the same saying "Moka-San..." but than someone called out Tsukunw's name "Tskuneeee" as a large pair of breasts slammed Tsukune to the ground it was Kurumu she then excitedly said "Tsukuna! I found him my Mate of Fate" Tsukuna got up and rubbed the back of his head saying "that's great kurumu who's the lucky guy" she then said "it's you Tsukune. Your my fated mate" Tsukune blinked a couple times before he turned and started running saying "NO WAY IT HARD ENOUGH WITH MOKA I DONT NEED ANOTHER GIRL FOLLOWING ME" both Moka and Kurumu followed calling his name.

* * *

Location: Cronos research and development division.

A large test tube sits in the center of a room with a huge monster floating inside. a golden hired young body in a white suit is seen looking at the creature then a voice comes from behind the young man "so that's Enzyme lll" the Golden hired young man turns to see his white hired golden eyed master/father in his young form covered in blood holding a arm that had a tanned skin color the young man spoke worryingly "m-master are you hurt" he stoped as his master held his free hand out and said "don't worry barely any of this is my blood... here have this" he threw the arm to his son who catched it then Archenfel said "I want a Zoanoid made out of it" but the young man said "master my apologies but we need a full body... WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he watched in horror as his master ripped his own arm off and threw it to the young son. The one armed Archanfel then said "get a test tube ready because your going to get a baby brother the first hybrid of Zoalord and Vampire now Zororudo my son get ready we have a lot of work to do"

Archanfel regenerated his arm and walked out of the research room as he dose he remembers how good that fight was with that vampire he only wished she wasn't so weak minded he know thought to himself " _I got a lot of information out of that young vampires mind first her father such a powerful vampire from what I saw in her mind she also had three other sisters. it would be worth the time to collect all of the Akashiya family for tests oh and I must not forget the group called fairy tale I hope that vampire sends the message across properly since I let her_ _live in that bloody pile to show them who the apex is but I'm pretty sure she'll live..."_ Archenfel then stoped to look out a window he looked down on thosuesds of Zoanoids doing there dally thing he then began to invasion a beautiful site "vampires are truly amazing once their DNA is added to that of the Zoanoids... oh I can imagine it now a army of immortal ever growing hyper-Zoanoid vampire hybrids hahahaHAHAHAHA" his laughter echoed through the huge skyscraper as we go back to the research room and see the arms bing blended, heated up, filtered and then merging them placing the product into a test tube full of green liquid as the ball of flesh span it began to form features becoming a embryo it's one golden and one crimson eye already noticeable. The Laughter echoes through the creatures body as it blinks.

* * *

"Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters."— Stephan king, the shining

i hope you injoyed this chapter and i have a question should I make the hybrid a good guy or a pure villain of course I'll have final say but give me a reason to make him good or bad and it might end up being in the story


	4. Chapter 4 Guyver out of Control!

Before we start I want talk about the continuity of the world of this crossover in this world all but one Zoalord was destroyed by the guyver's who had obtained the guyver gigantic power but during the battle with Archenfel both (old) Guyver l and Guyver lll lost to a super powered Archenfel who moments before the battle had absorbed the remaining zoalord's. He overpowered both Guyver gigantic's killing Guyver l and destroying Guyver gigantic dark. luckily Agito also know as Guyver lll was abled to escape with his life but the casualties were unbelievablelh high New York was completely obliterated by the battle millions died but Cronos covered it up as a earthquake that caused a nuclear reactor to explode wiping out the city and so that why the Guyver Tsukune has is damaged and why Archanfel is the only Zoalord we see except for his children who are made from his DNA to replace important Zoalord jobs like research and development.

 **Disclaimer I don't own Rosario vampire or Guyver Bioboosted Armour**

* * *

Tsukune and Moka are standing out side school when moka says "I-is it really alright Tsukune" Tsukune with his face completely blushed stutters "y-yes" moka lean in and gets close to Tsukuna and says "I'm so happy Tsukune... this is the first time... you've let me suck you blood willingly!" Moka bites down on Tsukune's neck and he yells "GYAAAAA" Tsukune was looking at moka who was injoying the taste as he thought to him self " _I don't really lose blood any more I mean ye I used to lose a lot of blood but know the guyver produce more than I need so I tend to have a lot for moka to drink... its wired it's been about 2 days since Kurumu started following me and ever since the inner Moka thing my growths haven't been buirning up in fact I haven't had a nightmare in 2 days which is perfect for my grades since I haven't been falling asleep in class but I haven't spoken with Agito in while I hope he's ok he said to me that there were once 4 guyver units on then planet but 2 were destroyed leaving mine and guyver lll"_

Tsukune sat down at his desk just as the bell rang he noted the words club activities written in chok on the bored he immediately imagined Moka in a swim suit he blushed uncontrollably and noted his memory had been ridiculously good lately it was because the guyver altered his mind giving him a photographic memory add that with a good imagination and the worlds the limit when it comes to thinking about Moka

Moka and Tsukune were at the club recruiting area a long hall way of clubs hounding you Moka saw the something Different about Tsukune a burning passion she didn't know why but when he looked at her with those eyes it made her clam up she becomes fidgety and stutters uncontrollably "s-s-so T-Tsukune what club should w-we join!" He without thinking said "well I'd like to check out the swimming club if possible" Mokas look changed she then said to him in a cheerful voice "well is a little early to decide so let's go check out lots of clubs" Tsukune and Moka ran into meny clubs most wired and unnecessary till Tsukune stumble upon the swimming club the women who was the head of the club welcomed Tsukune and Moka and showed them where the clubs activity's take place that being a swimming pool.

Tsukune noticed Moka was uncharacteristically silent so Tsukune asked "Moka-San are you ok is something wrong" moka then explained that she can't swim since she's a vampire in that moment Tsukune's dream of seeing her in a swimsuit was shattered into a million pieces. Mako and Tsukune sat at a table near the pool and Tsukune said "it's ok Moka if you don't want to swim then I won't swim its not fair that i pulled you into this without asking you first sorry" Moka looked a little guilty but before she could say something the head of the swim clubs came up to Tsukune and asked him to swim with her then suddenly two women began to strip Tsukune just as Kurumu found them at the pool once Tsukune's top was off every one gasped at the circular growths on his upper back near his neck. Tsukune made a story up on the spot about how it's part of his true form. after the shock of the growths died down the girls forced him in the water he looked to Moka and she just nodded with a smile. But the head of the swim club then spoke to moka in a mocking tone "if you aren't going to swim why don't you just leave"

10 minutes later

Moka was getting annoyed at how close Kurumu and the head of the swim club were so close to Tsukune. Moka even heard other girls wishing they were with Tsukune eventually she could take to flirting anymore and accused Tsukune "WHEN IT COMES DONE TO IT YOU JUST WANTED TO JOIN THIS CLUB SO YOU COULD GET CLOSE TO GIRLS DIDNT YOU... THATS ENOUGH IM LEAVING" Tsukuna tried to tell her that's not what he wanted but then the head of the swim club "accidentally" splashed water on Moka causing her to run away.

Tsukune was worried and wanted to follow her but girls from the club stopped him pushing him back into the water then the head of the swim club grabbed Tsukune by the shoulders and drove his head into the water a couple times causing him to become angry his Control medal appeared on his head as muscle fibers covers parts of his body. using his strength he overpowered the head and released him self he turned to see some students being drained dry of life energy by mermaids then the head transformed into a mermaid and grabbed him getting him in a hold that he couldn't get out of with pure strength he saw Kurumu was being held back by 3 other mermaids unable to help her beloved

The head mermaid then began to drag Tsukune down to the bottom of the deep end of the pool watching as he suffocated suddenly Moka came back jumping head first into the water ignoring the pain and swam to Tsukune she tried to pull him up but the mermaid had her tail fin wrapped around his leg Tsukuna could feel his conciseness fading he reached for Mokas rosary he could feel his back burning up as his hand fell onto the rosary his back began to burst with energy.

suddenly the water in the swimming pool was either flung into the air or evaporated form the energy after the rain settled Kurumu saw two figures in the now empty pool facing back to back. one female with silver heir and crimson red eyes the other figure a male who had blue armour with two long blades That came from the elbows, both released a huge amount of intimidating energy one alone could create enough energy to pacify most weak Yokai but with two huge demonic pressures even mid class Yokai were feeling light headed form just being near them Kurumu knew that the next couple of seconds could change Yokai Academy forever.

* * *

Guyver l vs S class Vampire

Inner Moka turned and spoke "so this is the first time we've met in the flesh..." she waited for a response then remembered "oh ye I forgot your just an animal that attacks anything hostile... you can't even understand me can you poor Tsukune" suddenly to the surprise of Moka the Guyver turned to her. their eyes connected as they had a stare off, then a wired sound came from the control medal Moka's ears twitched she then said in a confused tone "what do you mean organic scan complete... the hell are you planning" suddenly the Guyver moved forward to attack with a right jab Moka blocked and counted with a swift kick to the head. Guyver was staged long enough for Moka to grab and throw him out into the larger open area she jumped and landed softly watching the Guyver's movements slowly.

suddenly the Guyver vanishing Mokas instincts kicked in and she ducked under the blade that cut some of her heir. she then sweep the Guyver's legs but the ;living bio suit used his left hand to push on the ground to jump into the air. landing on his feet he then moved with instant speed and caught Moka by surprise then a second later a loud boom could be heard as Moka slid back from the impact she fell to the ground and coughed up blood. seeing her own blood angers her she stood up and shouted "THATS IT IM PUTING YOU IN YOUR PLACE" she moved fast to end this battle but the Guyver was already in motion to attack.

Their fists collided crating a shock wave that rung through out the school. Their fists then opens as they grappled with each other then suddenly they both pulled away their hands and began rapidly punching each other. fists collided and blood was being lost but not a drop from the Guyver. Moka deflected a punch and kneed the Guyver as hard as she possibly could in the stomach causing blood to spill out the monsters face vents. time seemed to stop as both Inner Moka and Berserk Tsukune pulled away.

Moka took the time to see how much damage had been dealt to her body she then said "Fuck that armors tough" after seeing that her hands were bloody from all the colliding fists and she could feel that her knee cap was cracked she decided to stop fucking around and enters a fighting stance lifting one of her legs up this was the first time in her life she was forced to use 100% on anyone other than family the Guyver stood still and made another odd sound Moka didn't even need to hear it she knew that the Guyver was done holding back.

The elbow blades extended as the Guyver enters a fighting position then both sprinted at each other. what passed could only be described as beautiful but terrifying as both dodged and attacked not a single blow hit it was all counters that got countered but then the Guyver was able to scratched her cheek Moka then did a backflip to gain distance she then dug her hand into the ground she lifted a large pierce of rock and lobed it and of course the Guyver cut through it like butter but Moka had used the time and loss of sight to slide to the side of the Guyver and preceded to kick him in the head hitting the control medal suddenly the Guyver reeled back in pain the he stumbling then ran at Moka like a animal cutting deep into her shoulder and waist.

she tried to punch the control medal while he was close but then the Guyver picked her up with both hands wrapped around her waist and began to run smashing her through different school storage rooms till they reached the main hall then Moka elbow Guyves head aiming for the control medal but missing. she then pushed off him getting her self loose she jumped away as the Guyver went head first into wall giving some breathing room for a time. Moka took her blazer off Ripping strips off and wrapping then around her hands and legs she then spat out a tooth and looked at the Guyver walking towards her like a man on a mission she smiled and began to run at the uncontrollably powerful opponent her blood had never boiled like this before.

She jumped and kicked him only to heave her foot caught mid air suddenly her body was thruster through a large storage room she then ran out a second later with a huge 10 meter metal pole and used it as a bat to hit the Guyver out of the school building she dropped it and ran full speed colliding with the Guyver she then realized the long blade that had pierced her skin but that didn't stop her she continued to attack hitting the control medal repeatedly then she felt a singeing feeling in her stomach as a beam of heat blasted her off him she rolled on the ground in pain she stood up slowly to see the Guyver was on its knees as blood was coming from its eyes and mouth vents she then said in a tired and pained voice "giv...huff...give up yet... huff huff" the Guyver then began to glow as it stood up Moka then said in anger "Jesus H Christ...huff...JUST STAY DOWN" she ran punching him in the stomach as hard as she ever could a bone braking sound came form both of them. Moka ignored the pain and kept beating the shit out of him but the Guyver didn't move, dodge or retaliate only glowing and covering the control medal with his hands.

Then suddenly the Guyver jumped back gaining a large distance form Moka it stood tall as Moka prepared to close the distance she broke out into a sprint but then the Guyver got both his hands on his chest pulling it open revealing a ungodly light that blighted Moka that was then followed by the most intimidating amount of energy Moka had ever sensed her eyes widened as she realized that the attack that the Guyver was about to do would wipe out the entire school maybe even break the barrier that seals Youkai Academy. Moka thought knowing that there was no way to reach him before the attack went off " _could this be it am I done for. this attack... could it kill father. no this attack would destroy are entire castle leaving nothing behind"_ she closed her eyes as the blast was about to be released when the Guyver suddenly shut the chest pieces on the glowing orbes causing a large explosion on its self that merely singed Moka but the Guyver was very badly damaged.

just a charcoal black broken suit then he spoke "M...Mo...ka" Tsukune fell as Moka rushed over to hold him removing the face plate to see that Tsukune was still intact but badly burned and bruised with multiple fractures and internal bleeding Moka wasn't any better off she had multiple cuts on her body, bloody knuckles and a hole in her stomach not to mention the bits of steel rode pocking out of her back form when she was rammed through the school. Moka picked Tsukune up and began to walk to the infirmary as the Guyver suit crumbled and disappeared but unknown to Moka their was two people who was watching. one from the Public Safety Commission and the other on top of the schools main roof looking down on the couple he then said "Moka a S class Vampire... you will be mine even if I have to prove it to you by killing that wannabe S class Tsukune hahahaHAHAHA"

* * *

Infirmary: inner Moka sat in a bed that was next to Tsukune's bed with a almost fully healed Tsukune

Moka couldn't believe how strong Tsukune's regeneration was he looked completely unscathed from the battle they had just hours ago while she on the other hand was still bandage up. although She wasn't anywhere near the half dead state that she arrived in

Kurumu had made a visit and ended up felling asleep next to Tsukune refusing to leave his side Moka's mind began to wonder " _Tsukune... why do I feel so in love. I shouldn't feel this way your just food nothing more but when I think amount that battle when I think of you in that armor my body becomes all warm. I should kill you no I must but I can't even though your the most dangerous monster I've ever seen I can find the will to kill you..."_ she then spoke quietlyin a sad tone "why can't you just be another bug who doesn't know his place"

3 hours later and moka was able to stand on her own again she placed her rosary on and returned to her outer self and tsukune had woken up just 7 minuets after Inner Moka left after. some time of Kurumu Toled then what happened to both of them "so that's pretty much it once moka transformed, Tsukune followed and then you tired to kill each other I honestly thought you would die Tsukune and Moka was barely able to stand mind telling me way you started to attack each other?" Tsukune looked a little disturbed he remembered the fight or add least the last part were he saw his Maga Smasher being charged then aimed at Moka and the School behind her he remembered using all of the will he could muster to forcibly closed his chest to save Moka's life.

As everyone stood silent Tsukune then spoke "the reason for the fight is that I lost control and Moka had to stop me" he then turned to Moka and grabbed her hands holding them together he continued "Moka please forgive me not just from the fight but everything that's happened today I'm really sorry" seeing this made Kurumu annoyed but before she could act Moka spoke up "it's ok Tsukune I'm just Happy your alright" just as Moka finished a cat women bursted into the room.

The students gasped and said "miss Shizuka Nekonome?" The cat women then said in a ecited tone "I heard what happened and since you need a club I decided to sign you all up to the newspaper clubs" she smiled after some shifting between the students Moka was the first to accept with Tsukune following her lead then Kurumu not wanting to leave her love with Moka.


	5. Chapter 5 wolf's lust and Guyver's anger

**Disclaimer I don't own Rosario vampire or Guyver Bioboosted Armour**

Did you now when Tsukune goes berserk it's because he's resisting the guyver's will but if he went with the flow he'd have basic control and be able to speak while in the full armour mode but since the guyver is so violent Tsukune doesn't like the idea of going with the flow since it usually ends with a dead body in front of Tsukune's feet

Ps this chapter maybe short coz I don't really like Gin I love werewolves but gin is just a ass so don't expect a 4000+ chapter and actually if possible I would skip this part but this chapter shows a important growth in Tsukune's character so I need it

* * *

Tsukune walked across a field of darkness as he saw his memories of Moka he then heard voices muffed by a humming sound when he turned he saw a huge control medal then he fell as he woke up he could feel a warm liquid flowing down his neck he had hit his head when falling out of bed. After cleaning the bump he walked out of his dorm to eyes full of fear as the rumors of him going Berserk caused some other students to completely fear him as a true monster.

Tsukune's andger levels 55%

He walked out side to see Moka-Chan waiting for him she ran to Tsukune and asked with open arms "please Tuskune I want to suck your blood" without waiting for a answer Moka pounced on Tsukune and began to drink his lovely nectar he yelled "AHHHHHHH" as his life essence was bing drained.

Tsukune's anger levels 59%

Moka stopped and let go of Tsukune saying "thanks for the treat your blood is really the best" after 3 minuets of regaining strength Tsukune walked with Moka to their club room to see that they were the only people there. Kurumu then grabbed Tsukune pulling his head between her breasts suffocating the student Moka's eyes matched with Kurumus they both gave death glares at each other only stoping when thry noticed Tsukune had stopped moving.

Tsukune's anger levels 58% at first but after suffocating 62%

miss Nekoname walked into the room as the three students sat down as miss Nekoname introduced the head of the newspaper club Gin who stepped into the classroom with a bunch of roses in his hands giving them to Moka. miss Nekoname leafed the club to carry on her school activities once gin began to speak something told Tsukune that this guy was off he could feel his growths stinging but he couldn't really be sure.

Gin had asked Moka and Kurumu to place up some posters for the news paper club but Tsukune notes that Gin was acting really wired then something that really pissed him off was when Gin nelt down to see the two girls pantise. Tsukune didn't have the best track record with pervs in fact he would have once called them scum but that was along time ago and his trust for people had improved since then so he stepped in front of Gin and asked "The hell are you doing" Tsukune wasn't in the best of moods when he got up and after having his blood drained was unbearable close to punching the wall Gin got up then asked "hmm what's wrong Tsukune did you see something you liked up their?" Tsukune couldn't believe what was happening he saw the girls turn wondering what was happening Moka then asked "what's going on?" Before Tsukune could speak Gin said "you friend here was injoying the view Moka and Kururmu then blushed realizing what he ment.

Tsukune's anger levels 67%

Tsukune Looked at Gin with anger in his eyes Tsukune thought " _this is bullshit. I do not need this today_ " Moka then asked Tsukune if that was true and all Tsukune could say was "w-wait no I mean yes I saw them but it was Gin who" but before Tsukuna could finish his sentence he felt two hands hit his face as both girls stormed off leaving him with two large hand shaped marks on his cheeks.

later in the day

Tsukune ran to Moka and said "wait I'm sorry I didn't mean" as he was cut off by Moka saying "I don't like... Dirty guys" she turned and walked away Tsukune stunned by those words he the thought " _GIN THAT BASTERD HE'S MADE MOKA HATE ME" he then began to make his way to the club room_

Tsukune anger levels 75%

In the hallway near the club room Gin called out "hay Tsukune the club activities are bing held out side today" Tsukuna steered at Gin trying to tell is he was planning something but against his better judgement he followed Gin to the back of the school in a allyway like place Gin then said "Sorry about yesterday I didn't expect The girls to get so pissed" Tsukune was happy he apologized

Tsukune's anger level 64%

Gin pointed to a window and said "ok are story is in that window so go and have a peek" Tsukune then walked over to the wall climbing as he did so Gin started talking about Moka "you know Moka is even better than I heard... I really like her" Tsukune noted those word but carried on climbing that wall Gin then said just as Tsukune looked into the room "that's way I'm going to make her my Mate!" Tsukune heard a snap of a camera as he realized he was looking into a girls changing room he ternd to see Gin holding a camera. Gin then said "you know peeping is a crime Tsukune" then rage filled Tsukune's eyes as he shouted "YOU BASTERD!" Gin then disappeared as a girl screamed peeper

Tsukune's anger level 80%

Tsukune ran but got caught and beaten up he refused to fight back knowing he could go berserk if he did but then his heart sank as he saw Moka looking at him Tsukune stuttered trying to say something but he couldn't Moka ran away crying Tsukune thought " _Moka no please come back"_ the girls locked him in a roomhe couldn't believe how stupid he had been believing trash like Gin could actually be good but then suddenly Tsukune heard in the distance a scream he knew it was Moka's his eyes widened with rage as he remembered Gin's words "I'm going to make her my Mate!" Suddenly Tsukune tore out of his ropes and ran through the wall noticing Kururmu was out side the wind he just demolished he guessed she had come to break him out but he didn't have time to talk he then jumping unbelievably high since unknown to him his body had Transformed in to the full Guyver armour.

Tsukune anger levels 110%

On top of the schools roof he spotted A wolf man who had Moka pinned beneath him Tsukune knew that it was Gin. with a deafening roar Tsukune shouted "YOU BASTERED IF YOU TOUCH HER ILL RIPP YOU APART" he landed next to the werewolf causing a shock wave with his landing he then tackled the werewolf nocking the beast of Moka. Tsukune presided to punch the werewolf with a rapid barrage of punches till Gin kicked him off with blood coming from his eye and mouth the werewolf shouted " **STAY OUT OF THIS!** " as he ran and with a blink appeared in front of Tsukune. Moka then shouted and said "TSUKUNE WEREWOLF ARE THE FASTEST OF THE S CLASS MONSTERS WHEN THE MOON IS FULL" but her words were not necessary as Tsukune stood with the werewolf left arms in his hand.

Gin then shouted **"DONT THINK YOU CAN WIN... MOKA'S MINE"** his claws swung down on Tsukune's chest only to have them break on the light blue armour. Then without any warning a bone braking sound could be heard just as Kurumu arrived. Tsukune had broken the wolf's left arm with grip strength alone, Tsukune then said in the most angriest voice Moka and Kururmu had ever heard "how dare you... women are more than just objects YOU MISERABLE PEACE OF TRASH" as his fist collided with the wolf's face braking his jaw Tsukune then grabbed the wolf's leg as he flew upwards pulling him down slamming his body into the ground he then strengthened his grip breaking the wolf's leg. Tsukune dropped the leg pulling the collar of Gin's shirt and lifted his fist ready to finish this once and for all till Moka and Kururmu grabed his arm stoping him from killing the unconscious and bloodied man.

Tsukuna stopped dropping Gin as he realized that he almost killed Somebody the girls backed away as Tsukune's guyver armour disappeared the look on his face had no emotion he then turned to Moka and Kururmu who had a look of fear on their faces. Tsukune then walked past the girls as he reached the door to the steers he looked back with regret in his eyes then he left walking down the steers leaving the girls with the almost dead perv.

the next day Moka and Kururmu we're handing out news papers about Gin the Pervert peeping tom. Moke then saw Tsukune walking form his dorm their eyes connected as he walked closer to Moka they both said at the same time "sorry" both Tsukune and Moka were a little embarrassed by that but then Tsukune spoke "I'm... so sorry you had to see that side of me I'm usually good at controlling my emotions but yesterday wasn't the best day for me" he looked sad and worried Moka then shakes her head and said "no it's me who should be saying sorry if I didn't jump to conclusions then this wouldn't have happen" Tsukune then hugged Moka and said with tears in his eyes "Moka... that kindness will be the death of you someday"


End file.
